Trainwrecker as "Dave" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
14:26 Trainwrecker 44250997@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.37.9.151 has joined #necessary 14:26 i'm here 14:26 <@Kgman04> Hi, Trainwrecker. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded by an audition moderator. Please start with the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 14:26 Dave and Leonard 14:27 <+MysteryCharacter> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we'll start alphabetically with Dave, and then you can audition for Leonard right after. 14:27 <+MysteryCharacter> First, please provide a link to your audition tape. If you have come unprepared, please post this to your userpage later. 14:27 oh wait so I put the audition on my userpage? 14:28 <@Kgman04> It can be on your userpage, or in a subpage. 14:28 Could it like be on a blog or a message wall? 14:28 <@Kgman04> Sure. 14:29 <@Kgman04> Do you have a link to it? 14:29 Well um not yet but It will only take an hour or two? 14:30 <@Kgman04> Okay, you can link it on mine and TDIFan13's message walls after the audition. 14:30 <@Kgman04> Let's just continue for now 14:30 <@Kgman04> Next, I'm going to ask you three questions which will help me understand you and your character better. 14:30 Ok 14:30 <@Kgman04> These are for Dave. Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 14:31 Well like it said I'm gonna try and make Dave less sarcastic and a little more like Cody 14:31 <@Kgman04> Got it. Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 14:35 Trainwrecker 44250997@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.37.9.151 has quit timeout: 250 seconds 14:35 <@Kgman04> um 14:37 Trainwrecker 44250997@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.37.9.151 has joined #necessary 14:37 <@TDIFan13> Hi again. 14:38 hey.. i got disconected before 14:38 So should I start over again? 14:39 <@Kgman04> No problem, we can start from the last question. 14:39 <@Kgman04> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 14:39 I'm thinking SKy but I dont want it to end up like tdpi 14:39 Maybe a happier ending 14:39 <+MysteryCharacter> Understood. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 14:40 Nope, Im cool with anybody 14:40 <@Kgman04> Great! We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Dave and your partner for this scene is Geoff. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 14:40 Geoff13 ae07a81b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.174.7.168.27 has joined #necessary 14:40 Yo-ha, bro-ha! 14:40 How's it going, dude? 14:40 * Geoff13 playfully slaps Dave on the back. 14:41 ggreat.. 14:41 You don't sound great man. 14:41 Something's got you down? Is it a girl? 14:41 yeah Sky doesn't like me 14:41 kinda bummed 14:42 Dude. That is like totally not that bad! 14:42 Girls like guys who are confident. 14:42 really? 14:42 All you gotta do is become more confident. 14:42 Your right I'll show sky how confident I am 14:42 How do you plan to do that? 14:43 Well i'm gonna win the challenge for my team then sky will love me! 14:44 Uhhh, that's. 14:44 Not the worst idea I've heard. 14:44 Good luck, bro! 14:44 Thanks! 14:44 <@Kgman04> We'll end the scene here. 14:44 ok 14:44 <@Kgman04> Your second character is Leonard. We'll redo the audition process with them now. Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions